Arthur Gets Framed
by Vitani825
Summary: When Arthur is blamed for something he didn't do; who shall be the one to help clear his name? Rated T just to be safe. This is an idea that was in my head for a while.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur characters.**

 **A/N: One-shot; this is totally different from the Nerves of Steal episode.**

Arthur and his family were at the Department Store doing some shopping. Arthur was looking at some toys while D.W. was wandering around. However, she was getting bored and decided to have some fun. She found a candy bar and stuck it into Arthur's pants pocket while he wasn't looking. Their parents and Kate were up at the front counter paying for their things. Jane called out to them.

"Come on kids; it's time to go," Jane called.

"Okay, Mom," D.W. said.

They started walking out and the alarm started blaring. Jane started confronting Arthur.

"Turn out your pockets, Arthur," Jane commanded.

Arthur did as he was told and showed them a candy bar. He had no idea how it had gotten into his pocket. Soon enough, the store owner walked over to the family.

"I'll just take that; and you are banned from the store for the rest of the year," he said.

D.W. tried her best to keep from laughing out loud; then, she put on a shameful expression.

"D.W. put that candy bar in my pocket on purpose," Arthur protested.

The store owner looked down at the four year old.

"This cute, little girl? Impossible; shoplifting is a federal crime and so is stepping onto the property when you've been banned," he said.

"But, but, sir," Arthur begged.

"No buts; good day to you," he replied, taking the candy bar away.

Once they were at home, Arthur was in very, very big trouble.

"Since you have been banned from the store and tried to place the blame on your sister; you're grounded until your ban is up," Jane said.

Arthur couldn't believe this.

"In addition to your punishment, you will eat what I make in your lunches; your mother or I will drive you to and from school and your new bedtime is 8:00," David added.

D.W. was listening from the livingroom and laughing quietly to herself.

"That'll show that Arthur for not playing with me when I wanted," D.W. said, tenting her fingers together.

Arthur was sent to his room; he had all his toys taken away; the only thing remotely fun he had were his books. However, he had reread some of them and is getting bored of reading the same old stories.

"It's not fair; I didn't take that candy bar; D.W. planted that in my pants pocket," Arthur told himself.

The next day, Jane decided to take Arthur to school. Arthur wasn't allowed to buy his own lunch or walk with his friends because of his punishment. Jane looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Whatever happened to you yesterday; your dad and I still love you," Jane told him.

Arthur nodded. D.W. sat next to him in her booster seat while grinning.

"I love you, too, Mom," Arthur responded.

Moments later, Arthur got out of the car and headed into the building.

Buster rushed up to greet him.

"Hey, Arthur; something's troubling you," Buster pointed out.

"Hey, Buster; yeah, D.W. planted a candy bar in my pants pocket at the store yesterday and I got framed and banned from even just being on the property," Arthur explained.

Soon enough, Francine came out of nowhere.

"You are so bad, Arthur; stealing and trying to blame it on your sweet little sister; how shameful," Francine taunted.

"Shut your big mouth Francine; you weren't even there yesterday," Arthur snapped.

Francine stuck up her hand in a talk to the hand gesture and walked away.

"How rude!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You're right, Arthur; she is rude; but, that's just Francine; however, Muffy's influence rubbed off on her too," Buster pointed out.

Arthur nodded at Buster before heading into the classroom. Francine showed up behind Arthur upon reaching the classroom.

"Tell them what you did yesterday; or I'll tell them," Francine taunted.

"For the last time, Frensky; I did not take that candy bar," Arthur snapped.

"Yes you did; D.W. told me on the phone that you took a candy bar from the Department Store yesterday afternoon and that you tried to pin the blame on her," Francine retorted.

Arthur set down his bag and grabbed Francine's sweater by the collar.

"Listen. To. Me. D.W. Took. The. Candy. Bar. I. Was. Framed!" Arthur growled.

Mr. Ratburn heard the confrontation and got between the two kids.

"That is enough, both of you; take your seats right now and see me after class," Mr. Ratburn said sternly.

Arthur and Francine both took their seats and were silent.

Once class was over, Arthur and Francine stayed behind.

"What happened between you two? That's not how kids should behave," Mr. Ratburn replied.

"D.W. got Francine to believe her that I took a candy bar from the Department Store yesterday; that conniving little b-" Arthur was cut off when Mr. Ratburn raised his hand.

"There's no swearing allowed in class, Arthur," Mr. Ratburn told him.

"Yeah, Mr. Potty Mouth; don't swear," Francine taunted.

"I've had enough of your taunting, Francine," Arthur snapped.

Francine giggled.

Mr. Ratburn crossed his arms at Francine.

"Francine, report to the Principal's office; Arthur; I'll let you off with a warning; I could see how angry you are; go have fun at recess," Mr. Ratburn told him.

Arthur nodded glumly and headed outside. He was greeted by Buster.

"So; did Ratburn give you trouble?" Buster asked.

"No, Buster; however, Francine got sent to the office; I assume Muffy's mad at me," Arthur said.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you here; get away from the thief, Buster; he's a bad influence," Muffy demanded.

"What! No way, Muffy; you're not the boss of me," Buster exclaimed.

"Yes I am; I'm the richest and most popular girl in school," Muffy snarled.

"In what state, Snobville, USA?" Arthur remarked.

Buster laughed at Arthur's remark. Muffy was in shock by what Arthur said.

Soon enough, Binky showed up with the rest of the Tough Customers.

"Snobville, USA? That's a good one, Arthur," Binky said with a laugh.

Molly was the next one to congratulate him. 

"Yeah four eyes; way to zing Moneybags here," Molly replied.

Arthur smiled.

"How rude!" Muffy exclaimed while walking away.

Arthur felt better about Buster and the Tough Customers sticking up for him.

Meanwhile, Arthur's other friend Alan; also known as The Brain walked up to the group and showed what he had on his video camera. It was of the incident that took place at the store yesterday afternoon. In it; D.W. was shown placing a candy bar in Arthur's pants pocket without him knowing. It also showed them leaving and the alarm going off.

"Wow; I had no idea D.W. was so sneaky; I always thought she was just a bratty little kid," Buster claimed.

"Yes; I plan on showing this to the guy at the Department Store after school; this shall clear Arthur's name and I can get him to call all the kids D.W. convinced to stay on her side," Brain said.

Arthur smiled.

"Thanks, Brain," Arthur stated.

"No problem, Arthur," Brain replied.

Once school had ended, Arthur was in his room. Jane knocked on the door. He got off his bed and let her in.

"Arthur; your dad and I feel terrible for not believing you about not taking the candy bar; Alan showed us what had happened; it was D.W. who did it and told us he showed the guy at the Department Store; as of this moment, your punishment at home and your ban from the store is lifted," Jane explained.

Arthur was happy that this matter was resolved.

"But, Francine and Muffy were also convinced; they kept on bugging me and tried to get Buster to never hang with me again," Arthur explained.

Jane sighed.

"I heard about the phone call D.W. made to Francine last night; I should have believed you in the first place; and I didn't see you take it," Jane told him.

Arthur nodded.

"Maybe you should convince D.W. to explain herself to Muffy and Francine; or else they won't stop being a pain in the neck," Arthur claimed.

"Shall I invite them over?" Jane wondered.

"How about we settle this problem over at Francine's place; she needs to do this in front of an audience to see what it's like to be embarrassed," Arthur answered.

Jane nodded.

Once everyone was at Francine's apartment, D.W. stood up in front of all three families.

"I was wrong; Arthur didn't take the candy bar; I did; I wanted him to play with me; but, he wouldn't; it was also wrong of me to try and convince you that Arthur was a thief; so please don't be a pain in the butt anymore," D.W. begged.

Muffy and Francine looked over at Arthur.

"Please forgive us, Arthur; we should never have listened to D.W.; she is a brat," Francine begged.

Arthur smiled at the girls.

"I forgive you; it's only because I don't hold grudges," Arthur said.

Muffy and Francine smiled.

Once the matter was resolved, the Read and Crosswire families went to thieir separate homes; Muffy and Francine were harshly scolded by their parents; D.W. got Arthur's punishment in addition to going to bed at 7:00 instead of 8:00. She now knew never to frame Arthur for shoplifting. The owner of the Department Store offered Arthur a candy bar as a way of apologizing for not believing him. Arthur was happy that everything was back to normal.


End file.
